


Gay country music

by hummunahummunaha



Category: Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List
Genre: Internalised Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummunahummunaha/pseuds/hummunahummunaha
Summary: Gabriel battles with his love for Ely and his internalized homophobia, as he stands at a crossroad; does he give the mixtape to Ely or to Naomi?





	

Two lockers, two lives. One mixtape.   
I'M YOUR GOSG PATRICK BALDMAN AND YOU ARE WATCHING WWR: WORLD WIDE ROMANCE  
LOL.  
But for real tho, Gabriel made tha t mixtape for Ely but his mother wouldn't a Celtic him and Naomi was as close to Ely as he could get  
The duck nap.I get out of here  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit h

**Author's Note:**

> Loooool, it's one am and all I could think was Gabriel? More like GAY-brial am I right? But seriously, he deserved better than Naomi, the fuck.


End file.
